A Story Worthy Of God
by SongoftheJackal
Summary: In this version of SAO there is no Kirito and no Asuna. This follows the adventure of Jackson (Jackal) and his party. The plan to complete the entire game with the help of some friends. How long will it take?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow so in light of me having writers block for my other story I have a full capacity for this one. So these chapters will probably be written and posted all at one time. It won't end for a while I can tell you that. I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1 – Link Start!

I'm so excited. To excited to be a 15 year old. But hey the nerve gear works fine as usual and the game comes out today. The game that will probably encompass my life for the next few years till I beat it. I played a little bit of the beta testing and loved it. I can be whoever I want to be. Height isn't really a problem considering how I'm 6 foot, but as for muscles and the like, I have zero. I could be a really good looking person with my dark green eyes, light brown hair and a sprinkle of freckles. I'm gonna be someday, but for now I'll settle for Character customization.

I'm so excited for the countdown to SAO that I don't even realize that it's already started. I look at my clock and fall outta my chair trying to get across the room to the nerve gear. As I put it on my head it connects to the nervous system, and I feel a light tingle then a small pinch at the back of neck. Next thing I know I'm drug into the world of SAO.

After the character customization screen I'm pretty much the same besides the fact I'm more muscular. I look around trying to find other beta testers and see if they've started over like me. Most of them have in fact, though I can't see them I don't hear any shouts about not having all this cool gear and blah blah blah. I'm so excited that I run straight into the fields and pull out my two handed great sword (it's the beginning one so it doesn't have a name although I name Mr. stabby in lack of a better name) and immediately start fighting against the wild boar in the area.

I look at the first one and it says under the health bar "Wild Boar, level 2". I laugh at the challenge and immediately run towards it and do a spin slash that landed me a critical. Its health dropped straight down to the red and it got mad at me to which I came running at me. I waited until the last moment before stabbing my sword right in front of me, which caused it to break apart and disappear into the air. I did that for a couple more minutes before moving a bit farther away. A stronger boar, level five came running after me.

I remembered how to use my skills so I just shouted "Blade Rush!" to which my body spirited forward as I held my sword out to the side and it cut the boar in half. It broke away leveling me up to level 5 and giving me some loot. 10 col and a boar hide, wild tusk, and some old meat.

Next thing I know a little girl runs over to me and starts trying to catch her breath. I look her over and see she looks about 13 and a bow at her side. Long range fighter, a good choice if you know what you're doing. She finally catches her breath and looks at me and says "You must have been a beta tester. So please can you tell me how to use a skill? Just this once." Then all of a sudden she raises her bow and shoots across the clearing at a wild boar that was getting ready to ram us. It hit the thing right in the eye killing it instantly. "Nice shot you've got there. Now turn around and look at that monster." She set her sights on a larger boar. "Good, now focus all of your energy and then release it at one time." She took a deep breath and let an arrow fly that split into three that all rained down in the boar.

"Congratulations, you've learned how to use a skill." She turned and smiled brightly before I started talking again. "Sorry this is kinda random but since I'm only one player and can't watch my back would you mind helping me?" I asked politely. Her face immediately got brighter as she screamed "YYYYEEEESSSS!" I laughed at this slightly and realized I didn't even have her name. "Hi my names Jackal, yours is?" She looked confused for a moment and realized I was asking her name. "It's Alexandra!" She smiled and then accepted my party request.

"So what are your main skills" I ask politely. She says "Well I use the bow obviously but I want to control beasts, but all there is around here is the wild boar and I don't one of those. So for right now it's just the bow." I nodded then proceeded to talk about my own. "I obviously use the great sword but unlike most players, I'm going to use speed instead of health as to get more hits in right away." She nodded as that made sense.

"Well let's get back to hunting those boars, were not gonna gain experience through magic!" I yelled slightly. I was level 8 now and she was level 6 so she had some catching up to do. She nodded as she understood as we fought boars for another two hours. Through those two hours we leveled up quite a bit me being level 13 now and her being level 12.

That when we heard the snorting. I mean big snorting. I sounded as if a train was coming. We both slowly turned around to find a field boss waiting for us. "Frenzied Hog" I had two bars of health. I looked to Alexandra to see if it was okay with her to fight it but she was already loosing arrows into the sky at it. It was losing health faster than I would've thought. Then I tried to ram us. I wasn't ready for it so it hit me back until I dug my feet in and fought back. I had already put a lot of stats into my strength so I was able to hold my own. I finally won the battle and threw the boar to the side. I cut it down the side as it entered red of the last bar. Then I saw where Frenzied came in. It started thrashing everywhere almost knocking both of us off our feet.

Finally it stopped for a second before continuing. I looked at Alex and said "Stay here". I started to run at it until I saw fit and used my skill. "Blade Rush" I shouted shooting right past it. It flew into red pixels and saw we both leveled up and I checked my loot. Some more boar hide, frenzied tusks, and a new one called crazy ivory.

Then all of a sudden we were in town.

Chapter 1- Link stop

**A.N.- I realize that it was a little early for a boss battle to occur but it was just a field boss. I was testing to see if you guys liked my fighting style. Anyway off to the next chapter! See you all later! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We we're some of the first in town. I looked around thinking that it was just a glitch in the game. So I go to start walking out when I realize there is a force field. "Something must be wrong. I can't leave…" I wondered out loud. Then players started popping up everywhere. No one knew what was going on, even the NPC's looked worried. "What the hell is this? Why is there a mass player teleport?" I heard someone yell. Everyone started getting worried when all of a sudden the sky turned blood red. News articles started popping up as blood started to drip from the sky. The news articles, I could barely see them but I know they showed about the nerve gear, and people dyeing everywhere.

All of a sudden the blood started to pool and form a man. His facial features where unseen but when he spoke, his voice was rich but dark. Something you'd expect from someone who came up with all this, huh? Seeing our panic he started to chuckle a little bit which turned into maniacal laughter.

_"Hahaha... hahaha! HAHAHAHA! This world. This world is a perfect world. As you can see there is no log out button." _I freaked out for moment and when to check my screen. He was right. Whoever he was. _"Now look up at the screen. As you can see there is a lot of death centered on the nerve gear. There is no way to log out of this game, and if a family member tried to take it off of you, the nerve gear sends microwave radiation into your brain and you die. Also if you die in this game, you die in real life, same thing happens as if someone took it off your head."_

There were screams around the room as people heard this. I tried to stay strong but I finally spotted Alex and she was crying. I knew she would've missed her family. Hell I missed mine to. I just didn't know what to do. I felt the tear well up in my eyes, as I walked over to Alex and just held her. "It'll be alright. We'll make it out somehow. I promise on my life."

_"I can see some of you are worried about how you are going to get out. The only way to leave this game, beat the boss on the 100__th__ floor! Why make such a cruel game? Who am I? These are all viable questions and the answers are Kayaba Akihiko, and I wanted a perfect world. So here it is. Oh and one last thing. I have a present for all of you inside your inventory. Hurry look!" _

"What if we don't trust you, dirty bastard?!" The guy from earlier screamed at him.

_"Like I said I created this world. I can make you look at it. I control everything." _As he said that mirrors popped into everyone's hand and we looked at them. I saw my characters face looking at me but then a blue light enveloped me. I was me again. Everyone was turning except for Alex. She looked in hers but she didn't turn. "I made my character look like me…" I nodded and look back towards the sky.

_"I hope you enjoy the world of SAO. See you at the hundredth floor!" _After that he disappeared.

All the players started talking amongst themselves while I looked at Alex picked her up and ran towards the outside of the town. We would finish this game together.

Once we were out of town we started training some more. By the end of the night we were at the next town over, where we stopped at an inn. Because of our high amounts of col we could afford to stay the night. When we got up to the room she immediately started looking through her book of tamable monsters. She searched through the floor we were on and finally found one.

"This one! This is the one I want. It will appear for the last time this month tomorrow. Close by as well." She showed me, and well I think she found the strangest on the floor.

"Hell Phoenix. Level 13. Like me hahaha." She smiles, then starts to cry again. "My mom… she a-always called me her little firebird… because I always r-raised from the ashes."

I looked towards the mountain where we supposed to go. "Get some rest, when you wake up we will leave."

*The next day*

"Now where are we supposed to be going again?" I ask lightly. I could tell she was nervous, but excited at the same time. I was to, getting to be able to watch someone tame a beast.

She pointed in the direction of a huge mountain off in the distance. "That direction. It usually at the foot of the mountain if were to believe what the book says." I nod and pick her up and put her on my back.

"What are you doing? I can walk by myself." She says a little angry.

"If I carry you then we can get there faster, because my speed is higher, as is my strength." I tell her. She nods in an okay, so I take off. While I'm running she just lays against my back. I could tell she liked being pampered like this. Hope it's not a regular occurrence.

When we got near the place we saw it slowly alight down on the ground. She squealed with delight as she jumped down off my back and ran towards it.

When we got there it looked at us. We stared each other down waiting for the other to make a move first. Then suddenly I heard something that sounded no more than a whisper yet at the same time it sounded like a roar.

A message popped in front of me and said quest started, challenge of the Firebird.

It then flew off to the top of the mountain.

Chapter 2- link stop

**A.N.- well hoped you liked that little part. The next chapter will entail what happens during the quest, and probably will be my longest yet. Ttyl**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

We we're some of the first in town. I looked around thinking that it was just a glitch in the game. So I go to start walking out when I realize there is a force field. "Something must be wrong. I can't leave…" I wondered out loud. Then players started popping up everywhere. No one knew what was going on, even the NPC's looked worried. "What the hell is this? Why is there a mass player teleport?" I heard someone yell. Everyone started getting worried when all of a sudden the sky turned blood red. News articles started popping up as blood started to drip from the sky. The news articles, I could barely see them but I know they showed about the nerve gear, and people dyeing everywhere.

All of a sudden the blood started to pool and form a man. His facial features where unseen but when he spoke, his voice was rich but dark. Something you'd expect from someone who came up with all this, huh? Seeing our panic he started to chuckle a little bit which turned into maniacal laughter.

_"Hahaha... hahaha! HAHAHAHA! This world. This world is a perfect world. As you can see there is no log out button." _I freaked out for moment and when to check my screen. He was right. Whoever he was. _"Now look up at the screen. As you can see there is a lot of death centered on the nerve gear. There is no way to log out of this game, and if a family member tried to take it off of you, the nerve gear sends microwave radiation into your brain and you die. Also if you die in this game, you die in real life, same thing happens as if someone took it off your head."_

There were screams around the room as people heard this. I tried to stay strong but I finally spotted Alex and she was crying. I knew she would've missed her family. Hell I missed mine to. I just didn't know what to do. I felt the tear well up in my eyes, as I walked over to Alex and just held her. "It'll be alright. We'll make it out somehow. I promise on my life."

_"I can see some of you are worried about how you are going to get out. The only way to leave this game, beat the boss on the 100__th__ floor! Why make such a cruel game? Who am I? These are all viable questions and the answers are Kayaba Akihiko, and I wanted a perfect world. So here it is. Oh and one last thing. I have a present for all of you inside your inventory. Hurry look!" _

"What if we don't trust you, dirty bastard?!" The guy from earlier screamed at him.

_"Like I said I created this world. I can make you look at it. I control everything." _As he said that mirrors popped into everyone's hand and we looked at them. I saw my characters face looking at me but then a blue light enveloped me. I was me again. Everyone was turning except for Alex. She looked in hers but she didn't turn. "I made my character look like me…" I nodded and look back towards the sky.

_"I hope you enjoy the world of SAO. See you at the hundredth floor!" _After that he disappeared.

All the players started talking amongst themselves while I looked at Alex picked her up and ran towards the outside of the town. We would finish this game together.

Once we were out of town we started training some more. By the end of the night we were at the next town over, where we stopped at an inn. Because of our high amounts of col we could afford to stay the night. When we got up to the room she immediately started looking through her book of tamable monsters. She searched through the floor we were on and finally found one.

"This one! This is the one I want. It will appear for the last time this month tomorrow. Close by as well." She showed me, and well I think she found the strangest on the floor.

"Hell Phoenix. Level 13. Like me hahaha." She smiles, then starts to cry again. "My mom… she a-always called me her little firebird… because I always r-raised from the ashes."

I looked towards the mountain where we supposed to go. "Get some rest, when you wake up we will leave."

*The next day*

"Now where are we supposed to be going again?" I ask lightly. I could tell she was nervous, but excited at the same time. I was to, getting to be able to watch someone tame a beast.

She pointed in the direction of a huge mountain off in the distance. "That direction. It usually at the foot of the mountain if were to believe what the book says." I nod and pick her up and put her on my back.

"What are you doing? I can walk by myself." She says a little angry.

"If I carry you then we can get there faster, because my speed is higher, as is my strength." I tell her. She nods in an okay, so I take off. While I'm running she just lays against my back. I could tell she liked being pampered like this. Hope it's not a regular occurrence.

When we got near the place we saw it slowly alight down on the ground. She squealed with delight as she jumped down off my back and ran towards it.

When we got there it looked at us. We stared each other down waiting for the other to make a move first. Then suddenly I heard something that sounded no more than a whisper yet at the same time it sounded like a roar.

A message popped in front of me and said quest started, challenge of the Firebird.

It then flew off to the top of the mountain.

Chapter 2- link stop

**A.N.- well hoped you liked that little part. The next chapter will entail what happens during the quest, and probably will be my longest yet. Ttyl**


End file.
